It's Her Or Me
by lovestories98
Summary: Lucy's back, and this time she's staying. What's Kendall going to do when him and Lucy grow close again? Will he still pick Jo? Who is it that James, Logan, and Carlos want Kendall to be with? Kucy. T-unsure at the moment.
1. She's back

**A/N- This is my first Big Time Rush story! Kucy!**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any Big Time Rush characters. **

* * *

**Kendall's View **

I open the door and pace back and forth just thinking.

"Oh hey Kendall. Camille and I are going to the pool, you coming?" Logan asks walking over to me "Kendall?"

I grab his shoulders, "she's back" I say, then I start walking back and forth again.

"What?" He asks, I take a brief look at him and turned away to walk again. "Who's back?"

"Who? Her Logan, her" he stares at me, his eyes widen.

"Lucy?" I nod my head.

"Yep."

"Well it could be a good thing? You know Camille gets a friend back, we all get a friend back. You know maybe even her and Jo could be friends." I give him the 'seriously' look "okay...maybe not the last bit. But Kendall calm down, she isn't going to hate you just because you picked Jo over her."

"That's the problem, what if she doesn't hate me and wants to be friends."

"Then it's happy. It's not like you still like her in that way." He pauses "is it?"

I stop.

"Then why did you pick Jo?"

"She left before, we had history."

"You felt safe" he says walking to sit down.

"Yep" I say sitting down next to him.

"Does Lucy know you know shes back?"

"Don't think she saw me."

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _

I let out a loud breath "coming."

"Hello-Lucy" I say trying to not let my eyes widen.

"Oh, hey Lucy" Logan says walking over to me.

"Hi. I just wanted to tell you I'm back. And I'm staying, for good." After she said that it was like there was wind coming from somewhere blowing her hair slighty and she walked away. "Oh, and by the way" she says turning around "I live next door" she says opening the door next to ours and winking at me.

"Greeeaat" Logan and I say in unison, before I close the door.

"Next door. Really?" I say before I fall onto the couch face first and grab a pillow.

"It could be worse." Logan says, I turn over and stare at him "yeah you're right."

"What am I going to do?" I ask, more to myself than him.

"You are coming to the pool with me and Camille" he say before dragging me out of the apartment.

* * *

"Oh hey guys. Uh Logan why are you dragging Kendall?" Camille asked Logan.

"Don't worry about it, it's a uh new game yep. Strange, strange game." He paused leaving an awkward silence. "So, the pool?" He asks dragging me again.

"Yep, but hold on a sec I have a surprise for you. Oh and here she comes."

"Hey boys" a voice says, I recognise the voice so I open my eyes.

"Lucy." I say standing up straight.

"Yeah we knew she was back already Camille" Logan says to her.

"Oh, oh well to the pool!" She says causing Logan to laugh awkwardly.

"Yep us four. The pool. Let's go."

For some unknown reason Camille makes me and Logan sit in the middle, with her on the other side of Logan and Lucy the other side of me. I thought she would try to keep me and Lucy far apart because her and Jo are best friends.

"So Lucy" I say trying to break the silence between us as Camille and Logan are talking.

"Yes Kendall?" She asks turning her head to face me.

"What did you do once you left her? Go anywhere nice?" I say trying to not sound awkward.

"Not really, just back home for a bit then I decided to come back. What did you boys get up to? Didn't miss me too much I hope." She says with a smirk.

"Nice, we just you know messed about, recorded new songs, that type of thing." She nodded. "Well" I say.

* * *

**_Later_**

"Camille have you seen Kendall? He said he would be in his apartment but I went there and he wasn't." Jo says, I stare at her then she turns to me. "Oh you're here" she says with a smile, I smile awkwardly back at her. I didn't mean for it to look awkward but it was kinda hard to stop it.

"Hey Jo" Lucy says sitting up.

"Oh" Jo says her eyes widening a little bit, she's clearly better at stopping it than me "Lucy" she continues with a slightly forced smile.

Lucy just smiles back. I don't like where this is going.

"Uh Kendall" Jo says nudging her head towards the building "can I talk to you a minute?"

"Uh" I look across at Lucy who is now reading a magazine "sure" I say getting up and walking inside.

"So..."

"So...your ex girlfriend or ex kissing person or whatever is back and the way I found out is by seeing you and her laying next to each other."

"We were just talking."

"Right." I nod.

"Trust me Jo. You're my girlfriend, not her." I say.

"I know" she says holding my hands and kissing me on the cheek. We smile at each other.

"Night guys!" Lucy says walking towards the elevator "see you tomorrow" she says then winks at me. Lucky for me Jo was still facing me so she didn't see.

"Well I'm going up too, got to go to the recording studio early. Night Jo" I say before running to the elevator before it closes I manage to put my hand in so it opens again.

Probably not the best idea to get into the elevator with only Lucy in and the elevator that we kissed in.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi" I say.

"So you and Jo are back together."

"Yep." Here comes the awkwardness again.

"I wrote a new song." She says.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could let me use the recording studio and maybe get Gustavo to listen to it?"

"I can try yeah. I was going in earlier tomorrow anyway, you can join."

"Thanks. Why you going in early?"

"Gustavo is letting me help him write a song."

"Really? Doesn't seem like he would do that" she says as we step out of the elevator.

"Yeah I know odd right? I was just messing about in the recording booth with a song I had written and he heard and said 'Kendall you're writing a song with me."

"Wow when did you start?"

"We've written one already a few weeks ago and now are doing another one" I say smiling, I am proud of my self, Gustavo is letting me help him with songs. I must be the only person in the world who can say that.

"Cool." She says as we stop outside her door "I didn't know you liked writing songs though" she says looking up at me.

"Yeah, well it kinda started after you left."

"Oh, well. What are the songs like?"

"Up beat mainly, a few slower ones."

"No rocky ones?" She says smiling, I will always remember when she said we didn't 'rock', I get why that annoyed me now.

"Not yet" I say letting out a slight laugh causing her to laugh aswell.

"Well I'll see you in the morning, come get me?" She asks.

"Yep, about eightish?"

"Sounds good. Night Kendall." She says, then walks into her apartment.

"Night" I say before she closes the door.

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think?**

**Carlos and James will be in it in the next chapter :)**

**Tell me what you think in a review and any ideas :D**

**And what pairings you want beside Kucy and Lomille.**

**Review Please :D **


	2. Hope This Goes Well

**A/N- Hey Guys :D**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Love reading them! :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters, or songs used in the chapter.**

**So on with Chapter 2...**

* * *

**Kendall's View **

_*Beep* *Beep* _

"Ugh" I say turning over to turn off my alarm, seven thirty.

I walk into the kitchen to get cereal.

"Morning mom" I say without realizing it.

"Morning, what you doing up?" She asks while eating.

"Got to pick up Lucy then go to the studio to write a song."

She spits out her food causing me to look up "I thought you were with Jo."

"I am." I pause slightly confused "no, not pick her up in that way! She wants to play a song for Gustavo."

"Oh right."

"Yep. Gotta go bye mom" I say before kissing her on the cheek and walking out.

**Lucy's View **

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _

"Ugh. Who is it?" I ask walking to the door.

"Who else would knock on your door at eight in the morning?"

I swing open the door and smile "morning Kendall."

"Morning Lucy" he says with a smile "ready?" I nod and we leave the Palmwoods.

* * *

We are walking into where Gustavo is.

"So, you never said what the name of the song you wrote was." Kendall asks.

"Seven things" I say with a smile.

"Cool" he says back "now just to get Gustavo to listen."

"Get me to listen to what?" Gustavo asks as Kendall and I walk into the room.

"Well Gustavo, Lucy here wrote a song, we were wondering if you would listen to it." Kendall says then we both make a hopeful face.

"Ok. Just start quick before I change my mind."

"Sorry Lucy, we tried." Kendal says, then we turn back towards each other, our expression turning to shock and confusion. "Did you just say yes?" Kendall asked.

"Yep, now quick!" He says, I walked quickly into the recording booth.

I take a deep breath look up to see Kendall smiling and giving me a thumbs-up.

_"I probably shouldn't say this_  
_But at times I get so scared_  
_When I think about the previous_  
_Relationship we've shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_  
_It's not possible for me not to care_  
_And now we're standing in the rain_  
_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

_The 7 things I hate about you_

_The 7 things I hate about you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_It's awkward and silent_  
_As I wait for you to say_  
_But what I need to hear now_  
_Is your sincere apology_  
_And when you mean it, I'll believe it_  
_If you text it, I'll delete it_  
_Let's be clear_  
_Oh I'm not coming back_  
_You're taking 7 steps here_

_The 7 things I hate about you_  
_You're vain, your games, you're insecure_  
_You love me, you like her_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_I don't know which side to buy_  
_Your friends they're jerks_  
_And when you act like them, just know it hurts_  
_I wanna be with the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_

_And compared to all the great things_  
_That would take too long to write_  
_I probably should mention_  
_The 7 that I like_

_The 7 things I like about you_  
_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's_  
_And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized_  
_You make me laugh, you make me cry_  
_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy_  
_Your hand in mine_  
_When we're intertwined everything's alright_  
_I want to be_  
_With the one I know_  
_And the 7th thing I like the most that you do_  
_You make me love you_  
_You do" _

Then I finished to see both Gustavo and Kendall smiling.

I walk back out and Kendall says "That was great" with a smile.

"Yep" Gustavo agrees "which is why" he continues "you and Kendall are going to stay here and work on a new song that you will be in with the dogs." He says as he leaves "oh and the other dogs will be here in a few hours, have fun."

"Um, ok?" I ask Kendall.

"Well shall we start?" He asks.

"Sure."

**_An Hour Later_**

"We still have no ideas!" I complain.

"It's going to take us for ever."

"Yep we'll be working on it twenty-four seven." I say looking down at the doodles I have done in the past hour.

"Wait" Kendal says, his head shooting up "what did you say?"

"Twenty-four seven?" I ask, confused.

_"All day, every day is a holiday_  
_We're alright, 24/Seven_  
_All day, every day all we gotta say_  
_Is live your life, 24/Seven_  
_24/Seven_  
_24/Seven" _He sings.

"That's really good! Where'd you get the rest of the lyrics from?"

"I don't know. After you said twenty-four seven it just came."

"Wow you really are good at writing songs." I compliment him.

"Thanks." He says smiling "now onto the first verse!"

"Right!" I say turning back to the paper.

_**Two Hours Later**_

**Logan's View **

"James, just let him wear the helmet!" I say, they have been arguing about it the whole way here.

"Thank you Logan!" Carlos says.

"Hey Kendall could you pl- Lucy?" I say as we turn into the recording room.

"Hey boys" Lucy says to all of us causing James and Carlos to stop arguing.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" James asks.

"Working on a song with Kendall."

"Oh cool" I say "can we hear?"

"Nope. Not till it's done." Lucy says.

"Fine."

"Ok dogs in the recording booth! You're going to sing the one Kendall and I wrote" Gustavo says walking into the room.

All of us go into the booth.

**Lucy's View **

"How did Kendall start writing?" I ask.

"Don't know. Glad he did though, he songs are great." Gustavo answers, I didn't think he had heard me, I was asking myself more than anything. "Ok, hit it dogs."

_"Sitting looking at the magazines_  
_Watching girls on the MTV_  
_You don't even look half as good to me, ey yeah_  
_Ponytail and a pair of sweats_  
_Still look like a perfect ten_  
_Baby, you can wear anything_

_No matter what you do_  
_You look beautiful_

_And how else can I say it_  
_Feel like a broken record_  
_You think I'm crazy and it's true_  
_I'm crazy for you_

_Yeah, that's right I said it_  
_Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah_  
_You think I'm crazy and it's true_  
_I'm crazy for you_

_Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_I'm crazy_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_I'm crazy_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_I'm crazy for you_

_Got a temperature of a 103_  
_Even sick as a dog you look cute to me_  
_Even at your worst you're still the best, hey yeah_

_Hey pretty lady now you're so fine_  
_If I was a parrot I'd write your name in the sky_  
_But pretty looks don't compare to what's inside, no_

_No matter what you do_  
_You look beautiful_

_And how else can I say it_  
_Feel like a broken record_  
_You think I'm crazy and it's true_  
_I'm crazy for you_

_Yeah, that's right I said it_  
_Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah_  
_You think I'm crazy and it's true_  
_I'm crazy for you_

_Oh, oh, whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_I'm crazy_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_I'm crazy_  
_Whoa oh oh oh oh_  
_I'm crazy for you_

_Hey hey hey hey hey everybody_  
_Girl's so good good good gotta tell somebody_

_You can even call me and say_  
_But it won't change a thing_

_And how else can I say it_  
_Feel like a broken record (broken record)_  
_You think I'm crazy and it's true_  
_I'm crazy for you_

_Yeah, that's right I said it_  
_Girl you're my perfect ten, yeah (perfect girls)_  
_You think I'm crazy and it's true_  
_I'm crazy for you"_

They finish and walk back into where me and Gustavo was.

"That was great Kendall! You wrote that?" I ask as he sits next to me.

"Well with the help of Gustavo, yep." He says with a smile.

"Well I'm done with Kendall and Lucy today you can go. But the rest of you dogs are doing vocal exercises!" Gustavo says.

"Bye" Kendall and I say in unison while leaving.

In the distance we can hear "UNFAIR!"

* * *

_**Kendall's Apartment**_

"You're song was really great by the way" Kendall says as he gets a drinks for us both and I sit on the couch.

"Thanks. So was yours" I say as he hands me the drink. "Y'know."

"I know..." He says interrupting me.

"I was getting to that." I say making him laugh "anyway" I continue "I was going to say, how did you start writing songs?"

"Don't know really, all I know is it started after you left." He said with a smile.

"Well I wish I was here when it started, I could've helped you write rock songs." I say with a smirk.

"Funny" he said smirking back, he put the TV on but quiet enough for us to still be able to talk. "You're here now, you still can" I smile at his comment and nod my head.

_**3pm**_

**Kendall's View **

We've been watching TV and talking about random stuff for hours its been great, non-stop laughter.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _

"Shouldn't you get that Kendall?" Lucy asks.

"Well I thought the door would magically open by it's self." I say sarcastically.

As I get closer to the door to answer it Lucy throws a pillow at me and starts laughing hysterically. I pick it up, turn aroud and throw it back at her.

I keep my back to the door but still open it, just as I turn my head to see who it is, I feel a pillow hit my stomach. I quickly turn back, before seeing who was at the door, pick up the pillow and throw it at her head making us both laugh.

"This will continue Kendall Knight!" She shouts making me laugh more as I turn around to see who's at the door.

"Hey." I say turning to face the person.

"Hey Kendall." Jo says staring at me looking a bit confused and annoyed.

"Oh, hey Jo. Sorry about that."

"Who's in there?"

"Lucy." I say, not thinking anything of it.

"Oh. Lucy." She said rubbing her hands against thighs.

"Are you ok?" I ask, trying to continue the conversation "what made you come to the apartment?"

"Do I need a reason to see my boyfriend?" She says joking, I think.

"No."

"Well, I did have a reason this time."

"I knew you needed one!" I saying jokingly making my self laugh a bit, but not her, she just stared at me.

"Right...well I came to ask if you wanted to go out tonight?" She asked sweetly.

"I would love to." I pause "but..."

"But?"

"I promised the guy I would hang out with them tonight." I say with an awkward smile "you can join us?" I ask, so she doesn't feel left out.

"No, it's fine Kendall, you should spend time with your friends. Another night." She smiled and walks away.

I close the door, only to get hit with another pillow. "Really?" I say looking at Lucy, who simply nods.

I sit down then throw the pillow back onto her.

"So how about you?"

"Huh?" She asks.

"You wanna hang out with us all tonight? Or have you got something better to do?" I ask her.

"Sure" she says with a smile "as long as it won't bother Jo."

"It won't." I say smiling.

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think?**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Review me what you thought or any ideas.**

**Review Please :D**


	3. Roof

**A/N- Hey! **

**Thanks for the reviews :) I'm really grateful for it!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Big Time Rush characters.**

**Chapter 3...**

* * *

**Kendall's View **

"Kendall?" Logan says as he, Carlos and James walk in.

"Yep!"

"You ready to hang out later?" James asks.

"Yeah! Oh and I invited Lucy as well." I say, no big deal.

"Yeah, it's cool, we haven't seen her in ages." Carlos says getting food.

"Wait." James says all of a sudden.

"What?" I ask.

Logan looks like he has caught on to what James is thinking.

"What?" I repeat.

"Did you invite Lucy AND Jo?" Logan begins, but James continues from him.

"OR did you invite Lucy INSTEAD of Jo?"

"I invited Jo when she came over her, she said no. Then since me and Lucy have spent the day together I thought it would be cool to invite her."

"And Jo's ok with that?" Carlos asks.

"She would be if she knew."

"She doesn't know?"

"Nope. Look it's not a big deal guys, Lucy is a friend of ours, all of us."

"Yep. Very true. BUT" James continues "Lucy is also the girl that Jo walked in on you kissing when she got back here. How would she be ok with you and Lucy spending the day AND night together?"

I give them a 'really' look then say "Lucy and I are FRIENDS and she probably knows that me and Lucy spent the day together since, she did come by while me and Lucy were throwing pillows at each other."

"A pillow fight? Seriously!" James almost shouts.

"Get over it James." I say before walking into the kitchen to get another drink. "Anyway I told Lucy I would go get her before we decided what to do. So should I get her now or do you wanna watch TV first?"

"Might as well get her now, we'll end up watching TV at some point anyway." Logan points out. "Since Lucy is coming-"

"Yes Logan Camille can too" James says interrupting him again.

"Great I'll get her."

"I'll come with" I say "We'll get Lucy at the same time."

"Uh Kendall you do know Lucy is only next door right?" Carlos points out.

"Yep, but shes a girl. We'll tell her we're ready, she'll want to get ready, we get Camille and then come back and get Lucy." I point out. The boys nod their heads and me and Logan exit the room.

"Hey Lucy. Come over when you're ready" I say with a smile after she opens her door.

"Great be over in ten, gotta get a few things, want me to bring anything extra?" She asks.

Me and Logan look at each other, then back at her.

"Nope."

"Ok see you in ten" she says with a smile before closing the door.

On the way to Camille Logan decides to bring up the Lucy and Jo conversation.

"Ok Kendall. We both know you still have feelings for Lucy, why are you still with Jo if Lucy's back?"

"Because Logan" I take a deep breath, "Lucy left because I picked Jo. She's clearly over me, and I do still like Jo so this way just works out."

"You know we all left the choice to you right?" Logan asks, for a reason which I don't understand.

"Yes?" I say, unsure.

"We all thought you would go with Lucy."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. You have more in common, you both love music so if one of you were to go on tour the other would understand and be fine with it. She wouldn't move away for a job, like Jo did."

"Any other reasons? Or is the list over?"

"Well if you want the truth."

"Which I do."

"Then. Lucy's more fun Kendall, you know that. And she made more of an effort with us than Jo ever has."

"I wouldn't say she made more of an effort." I say knowing I'm wrong, Jo did try for a few days at least but, it didn't really work. They get along but aren't as close as Lucy and them. Logan gives me a look as we arrive out side Camille's.

He knocks three times on her door. "Oh and you're feelings for her are really strong. Love science. They scored the same, even though you and Jo have known each other for longer."

I give him a confused look, about to say something, I open my mouth but, at that second Camille opens the door. This is one thing I really don't want to talk about infront of her, considering she is both of theirs' best friend.

"Yep, I'll hang out with you guys." She says when she see's us.

"How did you know?" Logan asked.

"Carlos texted me."

"Right." Logan says, clearly confused.

"Off we go, Lucy should be ready by now." I say before we start walking back towards the apartment.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah Kendall invited her." Logan explains.

"What about Jo?"

"She didn't want to come" I say, no big deal.

"Doesn't surprise me" I hear Camille say under her breath.

"Why?" I ask.

"What? I didn't say anything." Camille says as Lucy steps out of her room "Lucy!" She shouts.

"Hey Camille, you do realize you saw me yesterday?" Lucy says as Camille drags her into a tight hug.

"I know, just to long" she says pulling away, causing Lucy to smile.

"So whats the plan for the night?" Lucy asks as we walk into the bos laying across the couch watching TV.

"No idea. You two can pick the first activity of this evening." I say as I turn off the TV and Logan makes the boys get up.

"Well..." Camille says "I have no ideas."

"Same" Lucy agrees.

"Well this night is off to a great start." Carlos says sarcastically.

"Back to TV!" James shouts before trying to turn the TV back on but I block his way.

"No James. No TV! We haven't seen Lucy in ages and haven't hung out in ages."

"Why haven't you hung out? You live and work together." Lucy asks.

"Yeah well Kendall here has been spending time with Jo whenever she had a free second from filming." James points out.

"Oh." Lucy says.

"Anyway!" Logan and Camille say in unison.

"How about we go to the pool? Or th roof? Or everywhere?" Lucy suggests.

"You really missed it here didn't you?" I ask.

"Yep! Man am I glad to be back!" She says laughing.

"Ok, so travelling around the Plamwoods it is!" James say before running out of the apartment first, then coming straight back in. "Where first?" He asks.

Lucy and I nod at each other before saying "roof" in unison.

Then we set off to get to the roof.

* * *

"It's peaceful up here isn't it?" Lucy asks as we are all throwing a tennis ball back and forth.

"Yeah, it really is." Camille agrees.

I nod my head, "I can't believe none of us have come up here before."

"I know" James says "it's the perfect romantic spot when it's dark." We all shake our heads and laugh at his comment.

"Y'know, a few chairs or bean bags up here and it could be really comfy." I point out.

"A great hang out spot." Carlos says.

"Just for us." Lucy agrees throwing the ball back to me.

"Well then lets do it!" Camille says smiling widely.

"It's simple enough." Logan agrees.

"And it can just be for us, the ones that are here right now" James adds, everyone looks towards me.

"That means no inviting Jo up here." Carlos explains.

"Guys, you can't expect him to not tell his girlfriend." Lucy says trying to defend Jo. Strange how Camille didn't have a problem with it.

"Well Jo lost the right to this place when she said she didn't want to come." Carlos argues, I nod my head in agreement.

"It's fine Lucy. This is our place, if she doesn't want to hang out with ALL of us then, there really is no need in her knowing." I say putting on a fake smile, which by the look on Lucy's face, she can see straight through.

"Ok it's settled then." Camille confirms.

"And no one can bring anyone else up here." Logan demands, "agreed?" Everyone nods in agreement.

"Great, so can we get the bean bags and stuff now? I really want to sit down." Lucy asks.

"Sure."

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

"Well that was quick" I say sitting down on my bean bag between Lucy and Carlos.

"Comfy." Lucy says smiling we all laugh lightly at how relaxed she suddenly seemed.

"You know it's really late and since Gustavo said James, Carlos and I have to go in to do vocal exercise's again tomorrow morning at eight, we should probably go to bed." Logan says as he, James, Carlos and Camille get up.

"Oh and he said you and Lucy can use the studio from one onwards to write the song" James says as the all leave.

"Well I should probably go to" Lucy and I say in unison, making us both laugh.

As we get to out apartments we both say "night" and go inside.

* * *

**_Hours Later_**

I've been sitting up awake for hours. I can't sleep.

I get up and walk, ending up at the pool. I never realized how beautiful the pool is at night.

I have my feet dipped in the water when I notice someone sitting down next to me.

"Hey" they say, I know that voice.

"Hey Lucy, couldn't sleep?"

"Yep." She confirms. "Now if I remember correctly Kendall Knight can sleep any time, unless he is thinking a lot about something."

I smile slightly.

"So what is it you're thinking about?"

I just stare at the water.

"Ok so if you won't answer that question then answer this. Why do the guys not seem to like Jo that much? I thought you were alla big group or something."

"Yeah so did I."

"What happened?"

"Well as I found out today, Jo didn't make much of an effort with the boys. Well I guess I already knew that."

"Well if you already knew then why are you thinking about it?"

"Because I didn't accept it until Logan told me today."

"Really? He just told you? upfront?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"You just managed to get me to talk about what I was thinking." I say laughing slightly.

"Yeah, well after tonight I could guess what was wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you agreed to not tell Jo about the roof. And the boys said that she missed her chance. It was clear you were upset, hurt and wanted to think about it."

"You know me to well." I say turning to look at her.

"Yeah well, I got to know you really well."

"Yeah, I got to know you really well too." We smile at each other.

"You done thinking so you can sleep?" She asks after a few minutes.

"Still thinking a bit, you can go though if you want too."

"Well normally I would stay up but, the plan is to finish that song tomorrow and I need sleep to do that." She said smiling and getting up.

Just before she goes inside I say "you never did tell me why you couldn't sleep!"

"Something was just keeping me up, I guess it isn't now" she said with a smile, "night."

"Night" I say smiling back before she goes inside.

"Well today was a nice day" I whisper to myself.

As I turn to walk inside I look up at the windows and notice a light still on, I think it's Jo's but I could be worng.

* * *

**A/N- More of a filler I think..hmm**

**If you have any ideas tell me in a review or PM please :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Review Please :D **


	4. We Finished The Song

**A/N- Hey! Thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Hope ou enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own and Big time rush characters.**

* * *

_**The Next Day **_

**James' View **

"Carlos! Logan! You up yet?" I almost shout while going into the kitchen.

"Yep" they say in unison from the couch.

"Food then leave?" Logan asks, while both him and Carlos walk over to me.

I nod while getting food.

"It was nice being with Lucy again" Carlos says between bites.

"Yeah I know. It's a shame she left before though." I say looking down at my food.

"All because Kendall picked the wrong girl." Carlos contines.

"He loves them both guys." Logan says, trying to defend Jo.

"You know thats a lie Logan." I say.

"He may like Jo, but he loves Lucy. He just won't admit it." Carlos points out as we leave the apartment.

* * *

**_Hours Later _**

**Lucy's View **

_*Beep* *Beep* _

Woken up by the sound of my phone going off.

_Morning :) Hope this didnt wake u up but you are the one who wanted to finish the song today! What time you wanna go? - Kendall :D _

I smile. I did say that.

_Morning i did say that true. Dont mind you come over to mine? - Lucy :P _

I put my phone on the side, grab some clothes and go to shower.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

I look at my phone. Two texts.

_Ok, be over in 10 - Kendall :) _

And that was...ten minutes ago.

The other text is from Logan.

_When are you and Kendall coming to the studio? Gustavo wants to know - Logan _

*_Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _

_Leaving now - Lucy _

"Morning" I hear a voice I know to well say as I open the door.

"Morning" I say stepping out of the room.

We reach the lobby where a blonde is sitting. Jo. Oh this will be fun.

"Hey Ken-" She said walking up to us until she saw me.

Kendall looked across to me and back at her. Clearly he doesn't see what the problem is here, he's so oblivious. "Hey Jo. We're" he said jestoring between him and me "going to the studio, might see you later?" He asked her.

"I'm filming later, I only have an hour now." She said before looking back across at me as if it was my fault he was writing songs. "So we could hang out now." She stated more than asked.

This is going to make it more awkward.

Kendall paused for a moment.

"Sorry Jo. We are ganna try and finish the new song. Maybe see you tomorrow?" He said before they awkwardly hugged and we left, before she could say anything.

"I feel bad now" he says as we walk into Rocque Records.

"You know she can't just push you around Kendall."

"I know. It's just..."

I smile at him knowing that he can't think of a reason.

"Good. You're here." Gustavo says as we walk into the room. "I want to hear the song so far."

"We only have the chorus." Kendall says.

"Okay, go."

I nod at Kendall and we start.

_"All day, every day is a holiday_  
_We're alright, 24/Seven_  
_All day, every day all we gotta say_  
_Is live your life, 24/Seven_  
_24/Seven_  
_24/Seven"_

"Sounds good" Gustavo says "finish it." Then he walks out.

"Well that went well?" I say, well partly ask.

"Very." Kendall says as he drops down onto the couch.

"No ideas?" I say sitting by him.

"Nothing."

_**One Hour Later**_

I start humming a random tune that comes into my head and a few seconds later Kendall starts to sing.

_"I can feel it in the air  
I like the truth but love to dare  
Livin' life like it's a vacation_

_We are golden like the sun  
Never never age, we all stay young  
Cause we're the here and now generation_

_Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like" _

I join for the chorus, us both smiling that we finaly have a song.

_"All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is we've got light, 24/Seven  
24/Seven  
24/Seven" _

He stops singing as I carry on. We get up and start walking around the room, as Kendall writes down what he just sang while listening to me.

_"We got no one to impress  
Looking fly no matter how we dress  
Standing up forever 'cause there is no wind_

_It doesn't matter where you're from  
'Cause we're all together here as one  
When tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again_

_Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like"_

Kendall joins in to finish the song.

_"All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
We got light, 24/seven_

_All day, every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say  
All day every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
Live your life, 24/seven  
C'mon and sing it baby  
24/seven  
All day, c'mon sing it baby  
24/seven  
C'mon and sing it baby, sing it baby  
24/seven"_

I look to Kendall and we smile at each other before having a really tight hug.

"We did it!" I shout as we pull out of the hug.

"I know! It's great!" Kendall says sitting down again. "We probably should write down that last bit before we forget it." I nod at him and grab paper.

_**Meanwhile **_

**Camille's View **

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _

"Hey" I say opening the door, expecting it to be Logan or one of the other guys.

"Hey Camille" Jo says "I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Ok sure." I say sounding unsure while letting her in. Don't me wrong, I like Jo, it was just easier when she was gone. Kendall and Lucy were basically together, James was as ok as he would be with it. Most importantly the boys were closer again. I miss when we all use to hang out, the guys, Lucy, me.

"It's about Kendall and Lucy. I saw them by the pool last night talking. I don't know what it was about though."

"Jo they're friends. Of course they are going to talk, you can't stop that." I say sitting down by her.

"Well why can't I?" She asks "I came back to see them kissing."

"He can speak to who he wants Jo, you can't control that" I say trying to contain my anger.

"You're on her side aren't you?" She asks getting up.

"No, I'm on Kendall's."

"What's that meant to mean."

"Oh come on Jo. Since you got back you've been treating Kendall worse than before. But he won't stand for it this time Jo." I say before making her leave and closing the door behind her.

_**Later **_

**Carlos' View **

"Hey guys, me and Lucy finished the song!" Kendall says walking to the pool with Lucy.

"When do we get to hear it?" Logan asks as they both sit by us.

"Don't know, but Gustavo said we get tomorrow off."

"He's in a really good mood. That's odd right?" Lucy asks, we all nod in agreement then Camille joins us.

"Hey guys" she says sitting by Logan, "what we doing tonight? Or is it a resting night?"

"Don't mind." Lucy says, Kendall nods in agreement.

"Me neither. Jo's busy." Lucy gives him a slight smile before turning back to everyone else.

"Great so where do you wanna go?" I ask, we all look up the the roof.

"Yep" I say knowing everyone agrees "bout nine-ish?"

"Sure" Camille says before leaving and taking Lucy with her.

After they are gone James, Logan and I all stare at Kendall. "What?" He asks.

"You're still with Jo?"

"Yes Carlos. I'm still with Jo."

"Why dude? Lucy's back!" James says joining.

"He's right Kendall. You can right that wrong." I say.

"Picking Jo wasn't the WRONG choice." We stare at him with a really look.

"Boy's it wasn't the wrong one as such. It was the safe one." Logan says turning his head back to the pool.

"Logan!"

"Oh come on Kendall. It's clear. You still have feelings for Lucy." I say.

"Maybe I do. It doesn't mean I should do anything about it though."

"But Kend-" I start but he stops me.

"Can we not talk about this now? Here comes Jo." Hr turns around to smile at her. "Hey, I thought you had work?" He ask.

"It was cancelled. So I was thinking that we could hang out tonight." She says.

He looks to us out of the corner of his eyes and see us shaking our heads slightly.

"I've made plans with the boys sorry. Tomorrow?" He asks.

"Well I could hang out with you all?" She asks. Well this is the most interested she has ever been with us.

"I'm sorry Jo, it's kinda a guys night."

"Okay then, tomorrow." She says before walking away.

"You just told her it was a guys night." Logan says.

"Yep I know" he says shaking his head. "I had no other choice."

They all laugh lightly.

"She'll find out." James said "they always do."

**_Meanwhile _**

**Lucy's View **

"Wow Camille. What's up with the dragging?"

"Jo came over today" she said, I rolled me eyes.

"Well how lovely for her." I say.

"She was talking about you and Kendall. She saw you two last night."

"At the pool?" I ask, she nods. "No biggy. We were just talking."

"About?"

"That doesn't matter. But mainly about not being able to sleep."

"You still like him don't you?" She asks.

"We kissed and I left Camille. I still like him, how can I not."

"Just don't try to break them up. To be honest, they don't need the help. She treats him badly."

"I'm not trying, I'm just being his friend. Yeah I know. I hate to think that she was causing the boys to not hang out." Camille nods and we head to our rooms to get ready for tonight.

* * *

_**Later That Night**_

_**On The Roof **_

**No-one's View **

They are all sitting on the roof talking and messing about.

Kendall and Lucy are throwing a tennis ball back and forth.

Kendall wouldn't throw the ball back to Lucy so she runs over to him and they start play fighting.

Carlos along with everyone else starts to laugh at them. Carlos getting to caught up in the moment picks up his phone and takes a picture of them.

_**Post's on twitter** _

_Kendall and Lucy messing about! He should have just given her the tennis ball ;) (pic.)_

_**Meanwhile** _

**Jo's View **

I'm checking twitter when I see someone retweeted Carlos' latest tweet.

"Guy's night hey? Lier." I say to myself.

**_Hour Later_**

I'm on twitter again and see another tweet from Carlos.

_Great night with everyone! Love these guys best people ever! Along with you Rushers :P (pic.) _

"Camille's there too?" I say.

* * *

**A/N- So I'm not happy with how this ended but I wanted to post a new chapter.**

**Sorry didn't have time to do a spell check :/ I am typing this at night and want to post it/**

**Disclaimer- I don't own 24/7.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Tell me what you think in a review. Let me know if you have any idea! Please, I could do with other peoples ideas :)**

**Review Please :)**


	5. The Break-Up

**A/N-Hey!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own any Big Time Rush characters.**

* * *

**Logan's View **

Camille walks into the apartment, "hey guys." She says sounding tired.

"Camille, it's mid day how are you still tired?" I ask her.

"Well we did stay up forever" she says making me and the rest of the boys laugh.

"It was fun night." James says as he gets up to get a drink.

"James can you bring me one?" Kendall asks, James nods and joins us again.

"I can't believe we stayed up on the roof that long" Carlos adds.

"I know! Who knew the roof could be so fun?" Camille agrees.

_*Tweet* *Tweet* _

"Carlos was that your phone?" Kendall asked.

"Oh yeah" he looks down at his phone, "it's just more retweets of the pics I put up last night." We all nod, understanding. Then James, Kendall and I look up at each other.

"Carlos, what pictures did you post?" I ask.

"Just one of Lucy and Kendall messing about and the one of all of us that I took." He says, missing the point completely.

"What if Jo saw them?" Camille asks, Kendall looks directly to her.

"Lets just hope she didn't. She thinks it was a guys night because I knew we were going to the roof, and that she couldn't, so I lied."

"Kendall..." Camille says, but gets interrupted by Kendall.

"Well what I meant to say?" He asked getting up. "It's not a guys night, Camille and Lucy are coming too but no one wants you where we are going?"

"He has a point" James says defending him, "plus what are the chances that Jo saw them?" he continues, shrugging it off.

"Yeah you're right." Kendall says.

_*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* _

"Come in!" I shout, all of us being to lazy to get up.

"Hey guys" Lucy says as she walks in, wearing her pj's, to sit down with us.

"Lucy you know you can just walk in now? You're one of our bestfriends." Carlos says as she sits down.

"Thanks" is all she says before placing her head on Kendall's shoulder and falling asleep.

* * *

_**One Hour Later** _

**Kendall's View **

"Logan could you get me another drink please?" I ask, Lucy still asleep on my shoulder.

"I'll get it" Camille says getting up.

"So I'm guessing Jo hasn't seen the pics then." Logan says as Camille joins us again.

"Yeah, if she did she would have been around here by now I'm guessing." They all nod.

"I'm going to the pool!" Katie says as she leaves the room.

"I really want to go to the pool." I say.

"Wake Lucy up then and we can." James says.

"But shes asleep."

"Hence the 'wake-up' part" Carlos says.

"Really?"

"I'm already awake. Well just." Lucy says lifting her head.

"Good sleep?" I ask, "You know, on my shoulder." I say smirking.

"Yeah sorry about that" she says laughing lightly, "I didn't think I was that tried still."

"You girls just can't keep up with us guys!" Carlos says, we all led forward.

"I feel a war coming on." I say.

"So whats the war this time?" Logan asks.

"Who can stay up the longest?" James says.

"No. Who can stay up the latest." Carlos says.

"We will do it tomorrow night. The girls have had more sleep than us today." I say, we all nod.

"This means war." Logan says.

"Boys vs Girls." Camille says.

"We will win!" Carlos shouts.

"Wouldn't bet on it, boys." Lucy says. We all stare at each other for a minute, then relax and lean back in our seats.

"So that's tomorrow night planed. Pool today?" I ask the group.

"Agreed!" Everyone else says in unison.

"We need to get changed though." Lucy says looking down at her clothes "We'll meet down there?" She asks.

"Yep, who ever gets there first saves beds." I add, we all nod and go to change.

**_Meanwhile_**

**Katie's View **

Ah how I love the pool, the water, the warmth so peacful.

Kendall and Lucy looked really cute together, his heart so told him to go with her, but oh no, big bro had to play it safe. I don't even like Jo, she never hangs out with all of us but, Lucy does.

Speak of her and she appears. I roll my eyes just before she gets close enough to see.

"Katie, where's Kendall?" Jo asks, what no hi?

"upstairs last time I saw him, why don't you look there?" I say.

"With Lucy and all them I'm guessing" she says to herself, thinking I wouldn't hear.

"If by 'all them' you mean his best friends since forever, then yes. All them." I say sitting up.

"And Camille and Lucy I'm guessing."

"So what! Their all FRIENDS" I say, ok i'm not in the best mood right now.

She walks away without another word.

**Kendall's View **

"Guys I'm going to the pool, I'll save you spaces." I say as I leave.

As I walk by Lucy's room the door opens. "Oh hey Kendall" she says as she walks along side me, she's wearing black short-shorts and a black bikini top.

"Amazing you're ready before the guys." I say, in fake disbelief.

"Haha funny" she says rolling her eyes playfully. We're both laughing lightly as wwe turn the corner and Lucy bumps into Jo by mistake.

"Sorry" Lucy says with that awkward what-should-I-do smile.

"So you're with her again?" Jo says. Beside the fact that shes angry, did she really need to ask that? I am standing next to her.

I hear the boys laughter come around the corner as they bump into me. They look up to see Jo's annoyed face.

"Oh, uh we'll go the other way" They say in unison.

Just before they go I say "no, stay." They stop and stare between Jo and I. "Yes Jo, I am with Lucy, and the guys." I say they all nod in agreement with me, apart from Jo.

"Like last night? You know the guys night? Guys only, oh and Camille and Lucy." The boys make the ouch-she-got-you-there face, Lucy stares at them untill they stop.

"Well, turns out they joined us" I say, the others nod in agreement.

"You didn't want me to be there."

"Well when I said that it was a guys night it was a guys night, then they joined us."

"You could have texted."

"Thought you would have arranged something else."

"Even if I had you could have offered!"

"As if you would have talked to anyone part from me anyway!"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what it means Jo. You don't like the guys and you don't even try!"

"Well then maybe you should go out with someone who DOES!" Not completely how I wanted this to go but, to late now.

"I will! We're through Jo! You're always trying to control me, me and the boys aren't as close as we use to be because of you!" To far Kendall, to far.

"You can't blame me for that!"

"Oh we have nothing to lose!" I hear the guys say before they step in frount of me.

"OH YES HE CAN!" James says first.

"I can't help it if I don't like you."

"Well you could at least TRY to get along with us!" Logan says.

"Well if you tried with me!"

"WE DID!" Carlos joins.

"Ok, guys that's enough" I say deciding to stop them now before it gets worse. "Look Jo, it's over. I need to be my self. I need to be close with the boys again. I'm sorry."

"Fine." She says before walking off.

"I'm sorry man" James says patting me on the back, Logan and Carlos pat me on the back too.

"It's for the best" I say smiling slightly, it's not a lie, it's for the best. "So to the pool!" I say, the boys lead the way with me and Lucy following further behind.

"You okay?" Lucy asks me.

I nod "yeah, I know it's for the best. I already feel more me." I pause, and laugh.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it."

"I know." I say smiling.

"What took you so long?" Camille says as we walked over to the seats.

"Well Kendall and Jo broke up." James says as we sit down.

"Did I just hear right?" Katie asks walking up to us "you and Jo broke up?"

"Yep."

"You ok big bro?"

"I'm good." She smiles and leaves.

"What happened?" Camille asks.

"Logan can explain, I'm going to tan."

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed.**

**What did you think of the break up?**

**Anyway if you have any idea's or anything let me know :)**

**Review please :D**


	6. The World Knows

**A/N- I'm so sorry for the wait! But I'm on holiday now (aka missing schoo**l **for sunshine) So I decided to write a chapter!**

**Thank you for the review's! I love hearing what you think. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own big time rush. **

**CHAPTER 6**

* * *

**Kendall's View**

"Well it's a long story" Logan began to say to Camille "but short version, Kendall told her that she didn't make an effort with us and so they broke up."

"Wow" Camille says.

"Yep, that's the short version." I say, Lucy nods in agreement.

"It was dramatic to say the least." Lucy said while looking at me sincerely.

"I'm ok Lucy, really."

"I wasn't asking."

"But you were, I can tell, I have Lucy senses."

"Lucy senses?" I nod, "uh ok? Well I've already told you I'm here for you. You're the one who brought it up." She says before turning her head back to the pool, I scoff playfully and catch her smiling a bit.

_**3 hours later **_

_**The apartment **_

**Logan's view**

I hear the door open and dart to the kitchen immediately. Just as I thought Kendall walked in.

"Well" I say as he walks into the kitchen. "Where have you been?" As if I need to ask.

"I went to get a smoothie with Lucy then went to her room. Is that ok?" He says sarcastically.

"So...you broke up with Jo for Lucy. I saw it coming, but didn't think it would be this soon." I say as we sit on the counters.

"No, I ended it for me" he paused, "I shouldn't have restarted it in the first place" he says looking to the floor. "I should have gone with Lucy, that kiss was magical, I really liked her."

I look at him sympathetically, "you and Jo had history, you felt safe."

"Yep I did feel safe" he paused again "which is another reason why I should have gone with Lucy."

"You've lost me."

He smiled slightly, "you and Camille, she's your dangerous option right? I mean she'll hit you then kiss you, or she'll kiss you then hit you."

I nod "but I wouldn't have or want it any other way, or safe. So Jo was safe and Lucy wasn't."

"Yep."

"Well now you can fix that!" I say "you ended it with Jo. Now it's time for you and Lucy. We all know you're perfect for each other."

"I made to much of a mess with her Logan. I picked Jo over her then let her leave the Palm woods."

"That's all in the past." I say reassuring him.

"Just like her feelings for me."

"I'm pretty sure she still likes you, those feelings don't just die Kendall, you know that." I see him smile a little bit as I say she still likes him.

"What if hers have?"

"Then you delight them."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

"That my friend you have to decide. You could always sing that first song you wrote after she left."

"Maybe I should stay single for a while."

"Nice way to avoid the idea there." He laughs quickly and lightly.

"But maybe I should" he continued, "to find the old me."

"You changed when you were with Jo, more so because she forced you too, but the one person that could bring you back to the old you is Lucy."

"I know."

I pause "since she came back you've been yourself again." He nods in silence "you know what you have to do."

"It's going to take time though."

"Good thing you have time then. She said she was staying for good." A smile spread across his face. "TV?" I ask, he nods and we walk to the tv.

**Camille's View**

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Lucy opens the door, "hey Camille" she says letting me in.

"Hey" I say as I sit down "so Kendall and Jo split."

"Yep" she says not catching on, I roll my eyes at her.

"You and Kendall?" I say hoping she'll catch on.

"There is no me and Kendall."

"You like him though!"

"Doesn't mean that he likes me."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"He broke up with Jo for you!"

"No, he ended it because he wasn't himself."

"And who brings him out best?"

"Uh, the boys..."

"You! You idiot."

"Okay, no need to call me an idiot!"

"We you are one if you think that he doesn't like you!"

"I know he needs time with the boys."

"Who you happen to get along really well with."

"Doesn't mean we should get together. Him and Jo only just split."

"You know he wrote songs after you left right?"

"Coincidence."

"Right" I say sarcastically.

"What was his first song like?"

"Don't know, he only showed the boys."

"Not Jo?"

"Really?"

"Yeah you're right, stupid question. He might show me" she says under her breath.

"You did work on a song together."

"A good song."

"So I'll get to hear it?"

"Well it night be on their next CD so I like to think you would."

"Gustavo must be in a good mood then, Logan said he can be harsh."

"Yeah" she paused "I don't know why he is in such a good mood. Maybe he's just happy that one if the 'dogs' can write songs."

We both start laughing, as I try to nod.

As we started to watch tv a celebrity gossip show came on, we decided to watch it for fun.

_Reporter-"in quick celeb break up news, Jendall is over! That's right, I said Jendall is over. Is it because of the recent return of one Lucy Stone? According to a picture on Twitter and an inside source, there is a high chance that Kendall was in fact cheating! Look at them in this pic posted my Carlos just last night, they look cosy don't they? So did the couple's flame just die out? Or was Kendall cheating? You decide."_

Our jaws drop.

**Logan's View.**

"What did she just say?" I ask, in complete shock.

"This is so not good." Kendall says also in complete shock, his jaw soon drops and mine follows.

* * *

**A/N- So what'd you think?**

**If you have any ideas let me know :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. Post A Tweet

**A/N- Exams are over! WOOOO I'M FREE! well ish, still orals and stuff but you know :/**

**thanks for the reviews guys, means a lot :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any BTR Characters.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Kendal's View**

"Why would they think that I cheated! I'm not a cheater! I'm a good person!" I say jumping up, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Kendall calm down" Logan says as I pull my phone out. "It's gossip, it's their jobs to make up stuff."

"I know, I know. But what ar the fans going to think."

"They won't believe it. Anyway who text you?"He asked pointing towards my phone.

"Uhh" I say as I read the text, "Gustavo."

"Saying..." Logan continues.

"Kendall come down to the studio now. We have to fix this."

"Still sounds calm for him. What's up with him lately?"Logan asks as I leave.

"I honestly have no idea." I say as I leave the room.

_**Meanwhile **_

_**At the Studio **_

**Lucy's View **

"Ah good Lucy you're here too." Gustavo says as I walk into the room.

"Yeah well you did text?" I say looking across to Kendall who is sitting on the couch looking like he's in deep thought. "I take it, it's about the cheating rumor?"

"Yep, lucky guess." Kendall says laughing slightly as he looks up at me. I walk over and sit by him.

"So what we going to do Gustavo?"

"We are going to set them straight."

"Right because that will be oh so easy."

"You're right, it won't. But what proof have they got? A photo of you flirting? That's nothing."

"WE WEREN'T FLIRTING" Kendall and I say in unison.

"Right..." Gustavo says rolling his eyes.

"How do suggest that we 'set them straight'?"

"Easy. You tweet about it."

"I tweet about it?" Kendall says, sounding unsure.

"Yep, just do it. Oh and you can all have the day off, tomorrow you'll sing the song you both wrote."

"Great" I say getting up. "Come on Kendall you can tweet on the way." I say laughing slightly.

**_Meanwhile at Palmwoods _**

**Carlos' View**

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have put the pictures up!"

"You kidding me? It's an adorable pic!" Camille assures me.

"I know. They are so right for each other!"

"They'll be together soon enough."

**Kendall's View **

"So, what does your tweet say?" Lucy asks as we walk into my apartment.

"It says, I was never cheating on Jo I'm not like that. Me and Lucy are friends. Love you Rushers."

"Very nice." She says.

"Wanna watch t.v for a bit?"

"Sure, can I get a drink?"

"Help yourself, you know where everything is."

"Uh Kendall? Oh hey Lucy." James says as he walks into the room.

"Yep."

"Well the fans don't think you and Lucy are together and don't believe that you cheated on Jo."

"That's great!"

"Yeah" Lucy agrees, "who knew a tweet would fix everything?" I laugh slightly at her comment as she sits next to me, James walks over to stand infrount of the tv.

"James move!" Lucy says.

"I'm not done."

"Fine, continue!"I say leaning back into my seat.

"None of them like 'Jendall'."

"That we knew James."

"I. Wasn't. Finished."

"Go on." Lucy says leaning back into her seat too.

"Thank you. As I was saying." He continued as he stared at me. "While they didn't like Jendall, they seem to love the two of you. Have you read the replays to your tweet yet?"

"Nope."

"Well to combine all of them together, glad Jendall's over, bring on Kucy."

"Kucy?" Lucy and I say in unison.

"Really?You don't know what Kucy is?" We both stare at him blankly "wow. Okay. It's a mixture off Lucy and Kendall."

"Ohh." We say in unison again.

"I thought you two were the smart ones."

"Excuse me?" Lucy says.

"Nothing sweetie."

"Not your sweetie."

"I know."

I laugh lightly as me and Lucy relax and watch tv.

* * *

_**2 Hours Later**_

"Food?" I ask.

"Sure, what food would you like?"

"Up to you."

"Well I don't like cooking. Take out?"

"Agreed. Pizza?"

"On the roof?"

"Deal."

"Kendall!" A voice both Lucy and I are far to use too.

"Jo." I say turning toward the door.

"Oh this will be fun." I hear Lucy say under her breath, I laugh lightly, lucky Jo didn't notice.

"You were cheating on me with her?!"

"Are you kidding me!" Lucy says joining the conversation "that was said on a gossip channel! GOSSIP! It's their job to make stuff up!"

"Then why are you here!" Oh great a shouting match.

"Because I'm a FRIEND."

"I am too!"

"Oh no you're not." I say standing in between them.

"I'm your ex-girlfriend."

"Who didn't make an effort with my friends. Therefore you are not a friend."

"Fine, but I can't believe you would cheat."

"I didn't!"

"Oh you say that."

"Jo, we are not going out." Lucy says calmly.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I would never cheat on you Jo." I say calmly.

"Fine. But the press won't let it go. Good luck." She says before walking out.

"How long before she leaves the palmwoods?"

"No idea, I'll order pizza."

"Good idea." She nods.

"Great,it'll be here in half hour."

"Then up to the roof we shall go!"

"Yep. I ordered extra pizza, no doubt everyone will join us."

"Good point."

* * *

_**40 mins later**_

_**Roof**_

"Lucy, Kendall! I told you they were up here with pizza! I have pizza senses." Carlos says as he runs over to the many boxes of pizza we brought, soon followed by well, everyone else who comes up here.

"Pizza senses?" Lucy asks.

"Sorta like Lucy senses." I say in return.

"You haven't got Lucy senses, they don't exist I'm unpredictable."

"If you say so."

"Oh no." Logan says after looking at his phone.

"Whats wrong?" I say on behalf of everyone.

"I just got a weather update."

"And..." Carlos says between bites.

"It's going to rain any minute. We should go inside."

"No need I have a plan. Carlos remember that time we brought a huge tent to go camping in the park, but then you got scared so we left?"

"That's not how I remember it. But go on." Carlos says.

"Well I still have it and we can put it up in five mins simple."

"What about all this stuff?" Camille asks gesturing to everything we brought up here.

"The tent's big enough for it all."

"Lets do it!" Lucy says getting up.

"And just where do you think you are going?"

"To get the tent."

"Only I know where the tent is."

"Then hurry up." She says with a wink before leaving the roof, with me soon following.

* * *

**A/N- So kinda a filler chapter I think.**

**Please if you have any ideas let me know :)**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review please :D**


	8. In the Tent

**A/N- Who's up for a new chapter?**

**I know I am :D**

**Hope you enjoy! :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any charecters from big time rush.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Kendall's View **

"So where is this tent?" Lucy asks as we get inside.

"In my room."

"Great." She says starting to walk into MY room.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

"Too you're room to get the tent" she said gestering towards MY room.

"No you're not." I say going to block her path.

"And why is that?"

"No-one goes in MY room. Not even my mom."

"Protective over you're room aren't we?" She say jokinly.

"I'm not joking. You wait here" I say pointing to where shes standing "while I," I point to myself "go get the tent." I pause, she nods in agreement.

Just as I turn around to head to my room, she darts past me almost making it to my room. I have no choice but to tackle her to the floor.

"No-one goes in my room." I repeat inbetween laughs.

"Oh come on, its only me" she says smiling sweetly, inbetween laughs too.

"That smile won't work on me."

"What smile?" She asks pretending she's clueless.

"You know the sweet, cute one you do when you want something."

"Cute hey?"

I laugh at her reaction forgetting that I'm lying on top of her.

"We should get that tent, it's about to rain." I say helping her up.

"Can I go to you're room?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but I will get in there."

* * *

**_Later On The Roof_**

We finally got everything in the tent just before it rained.

"Uh Kendall?" Camille asks.

"Yes?"

"Why did you and Carlos buy such a big tent for just you two?"

"Now that I think about it, I have no idea, good thing we did though, or all this would have got wet."

We all nod in agreement.

_**Later**_

"Oh guys me and Lucy are singing that song for you too hear tomorrow at the studio. We have to be there at eleven." I say.

"Well then I should get some sleep, night guys." Logan says getting up and leaving with Camille.

"Me too." James says getting up and leaving, followed by Carlos.

"Bye" they both say in unison.

"Then there were two." Lucy says making me laugh.

"I'm nervous to sing a song we wrote infrount of the guys." Lucy says quietly.

"Lucy, nervous? Never thought I would see the day." I say smiling slightly while looking at her.

She looks back at me, smiling a bit too, "you've know me well enough to know that I get scared, and nervous, sometimes."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me side, as we are laying on the floor of the tent.

"Nothing to be scared, or nervous about." I say quietly to her.

"What if they don't think it's good, or don't like it or-"

"Lucy, clam down." I say rubbing her arm lightly. "Gustavo likes it, why wouldn't they?"

"Just because Gustavo likes it doesn't mean they will. He likes calling you dogs, doesn't mean you like it." She says laughing into my chest slightly.

"It's different with music, if one of us likes it, the others tend to too. It'll be fine, I promise."

"What if you can't keep that promise?"

"I will, you don't need to be worried Lucy, it's the guys, you've sang infrount of them before." She looks up from my chest and too my eyes.

"This is different, we wrote the song."

I look down at her and smile slightly. "Okay, well I'll be right by your side the whole time" I say taking her hand gently in mine, "and if you get scared or nervous, you take my hand like this and you'll be fine."

"Promise?" She says looking at our hands, I look down at them too.

"I promise." And just like that we fall into a comfortable silence.

Soon I fine my eyes closing and I'm drifting to sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

**Logan's View **

"James, Carlos, have you seen Kendall?" I ask while getting food.

"Nope" they say in unison, both popping the 'p'.

"Strange." I pause, I'm going to go see if Camille has seen him or Lucy, maybe their together." I say.

"Kay" they say in unison again.

**_With Camille_**

"Hey have you seen Kendall?"

"Nope, have you seen Lucy?" She asks.

"Nope."

"Roof." We say in unison.

**_On the Roof_**

"Awh! How cute!" Camille says as we see the two asleep, Kendall holding onto Lucy and Lucy with her head on his chest. "This so deserves a picture!" She says getting her phone out to take a picture.

"Okay, but what ever you do don't post it on Twitter, we don't need anymore gossip shows saying Kendall was cheating."

"I won't." She says taking the photo.

Kendall then starts to stir.

**Kendall's View **

I open my eyes slightly and notice I'm holding Lucy.

Oh yeah, we must have fallen asleep up here.

I try to stretch without waking her up, not that it goes well because she starts to wake up.

"Morning." She says looking up at me, smiling.

"Morning" I say smiling back.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

"Wha-Logan?" I say.

"Camille?" Lucy says.

We break apart and stand up.

"Hey, we were looking for you, we have to get to the studio soon."

"Oh right." I say.

"We should go get changed." Lucy says I nod and we leave the roof.

**Logan's View **

They leave the roof, I waited for them to be out of ear shot.

"What do you think happened last night?" I ask Camille.

"I don't know." She says as we leave too.

* * *

**A/N- So the plan was to have them singing the song to the rest of the guys in this chapter, but I thought it was cute to leave it there.**

**Sorry if was a bit short. But with a bit of luck I'll have time to update twice this week-end :)**

**Hope you enjoyed. :)**

**Review Please :D**


	9. Like The Song?

**A/N- Told you I would update again :)**

**How about we get a few reviews? I need idea's, and I think you lot can help me with that so feel free :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_**At The Studio **_

**Lucy's View **

"Ok, start when you're ready." Gustavo says as me and Kendall are in the booth.

I grab Kendall's hand.

"We haven't even started yet." He says gesturing toward or hands.

"Oh shut-up, I'm nervous ok?" I say rolling my eyes playfully.

He laughs lightly while rolling his eyes playfully, then he gives Gustavo a thumbs-up, and the mics turn on.

I nod at him and we start.

_"I can feel it in the air  
I like the truth but love to dare  
Livin' life like it's a vacation_

_We are golden like the sun  
Never never age, we all stay young  
Cause we're the here and now generation_

_Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
24/Seven  
24/Seven_

_We got no one to impress  
Looking fly no matter how we dress  
Standing up forever 'cause there is no wind_

_It doesn't matter where you're from  
'Cause we're all together here as one  
When tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again_

_Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
We got light, 24/seven_

_All day, every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say  
All day every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
Live your life, 24/seven  
C'mon and sing it baby  
24/seven  
All day, c'mon sing it baby  
24/seven  
C'mon and sing it baby, sing it baby  
24/seven" _

I look up at Kendall, and smile when we look through the window everyone's clapping, thank goodness.

We go to talk with them, forgetting that we are still holding hands. That is until, Logan was staring at our hands smiling, as if he knew something we didn't, and we take our hands apart before anyone else noticed.

"So what'ch think?" I ask.

"Really good!" Said Gustavo, " Now to split it between all of you, record it, release it, and make a world tour."

We all stare at him.

"Have the day off, I'll do it." We all rush out before he changes his mind.

"Why is he in such a good mood?" I say when we get out side.

"We have no idea." They all say in unison.

* * *

**_Sitting In the Lobby_**

"Hey big brother." Katie says walking up to us.

"Hey what you up to?" Kendall asks.

"Nothing really but I hear Jo is looking for you."

"Ughh" we all say in unison.

"Who knows! Probably something to do with publicity."

"Kendall, there you are." Jo says walking to us.

"Good luck." Katie says walking away.

"We have to do an interview together."

"Why?" James says before Kendall can say anything, Kendall looks at him then back at Jo.

"What he said."

"They want to interview us, to know about the break up."

"You can put the whole 'cheating' thing straight on live TV." Logan adds.

"Fine, whens the interview?"

"Tomorrow, Noon."

"Okay. Boys you wanna come?"

"You mean stay backstage while you're on TV, eating all the snacks?" Carlos asks.

"Yep" Kendall says popping the 'p'.

"YES" Carlos says, Logan and James agree.

"Girls, you coming?" He asks Camille and I.

"Sure." We say in unison.

"See you tomorrow Jo. Bye." Kendall says, she leaves.

"That interview is going to awkward." Camille says.

"Yep, I'm glad I'm ganna be back stage." James adds.

"It might not be that bad." Kendall says.

We all laugh lightly.

"Okay Kendall, you believe that." I say hitting his arm playfully.

* * *

**A/N- Okkayy, so i know this is going kinda slow now but it will speed up.**

**Hope you enjoyed :)**

**Review PLEASE :D**


	10. Interview

**A/N- Hey!**

**So thanks to guest for the review and Idea!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any big time rush characters or songs.**

* * *

**Kendall's View **

"It's going to feel weird doing an interview where you're all back stage." I say as we walk over to the set.

"You'll be fine. Just remember to put the cheating thing straight." Logan says.

"Everyone off the stage apart from Kendall and Jo!" The director shouts.

"Good luck" all the boys say before going back stage.

"So today we have Kendall Knight and Jo Taylor joining us." Says the interviewer, the crowd scream. "Right then, straight to work. You two split up." We nod. "What a shame. Don't you think everyone?" She asks turning her head toward the audience. "So how did it happen?"

"Well we just grew apart, we talked it over and decided breaking up was for the best." I say the story we agreed on.

"Now, I know that's a cover story. I know you argued at the Palmwoods. Something about her not trying with your friends?" Me and Jo look at each other shocked that she knew that, then again, she is the press. "Sudden change of heart don't you think Kendall? You have dealt with her not liking your friends for a while now."

"I just only now realized the extent of it and that I need to be with the boys more." I say, covering for myself. Why isn't she asking Jo anything?

"Are you positive that it has nothing to do with the return of Lucy Stone?" She asks.

"Me and Lucy are just friends. There is nothing else going on." I say, trying to stay calm.

"Well a little birdie told me you were cheating and Jo with Lucy." There were a few gasps from the audience. "You're saying that's false?"

"That is false, yes."

"Interesting...what do you think Jo?" Finally, shes done with me woo!

"Well I-"

"That's about all we have time for today as we are going to have a performance by BTR!" The audience scream. "Okay, well lets get the rest of BTR out here then!" She says and the boys come walking out. "Here they come! Carlos, James and Logan!" They stand up behind where Jo and I are sitting. "What song are you going to preform today?"

I look to the boys and they nod their heads "today we're going to sing Paralyzed!" I say, everyone cheers causing me to smile. I look over to the side to see Lucy smiling at me, I'll take it as she likes the song choice.

"Awesome, off you go." She says, then we walk over to the performance part.

_"You, you walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon  
That's when I saw you for the first time  
And I was paralyzed  
I had a million things to say  
But none of them came out that day  
'Cause I was never one of those guys  
That always had the best lies  
Time stopped ticking  
My hands keep shaking  
And you don't even know that_

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed  
I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_Now I learned a lot from my mistake  
Never let a good thing slip away  
I've had a lot of time to look back  
And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through  
But you didn't even know that_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

_As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa  
If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you_

_You walked into the room  
On a Friday afternoon_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied  
I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside  
I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by  
Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind  
I'd make a move if I had the guts to  
But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied  
Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside  
Paralyzed, paralyzed  
You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed" _

"Great job boys!" The interviewer says, "That's it for today, join us tomorrow, same time, same place!"

"Well that's the interview done!" I say.

"It's really early!" Carlos says looking at a clock.

"Sleep!" We all say in unison, including Lucy and Camille.

* * *

**A/N- Sorry that its short :/**

**The aim is to update again tomorrow...lets hope.**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Review Please! :D**


	11. Stars

**A/N- Hey, I hoped to update, and here it is!**

**Thanks for the review Guest :)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own and Big time rush characters, or songs used.**

**Chapter 11 **

* * *

**Lucy's View **

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"UGH" I say just being woken up from my nap after going to Kendall's interview. "A text from...Kendall."

_I'm bored! (Soz if woke you) -Kendall :D _

I laugh lightly.

_You did but it's fine, should have got up by now anyway -Lucy :P _

Less than a minute later my phone goes off again.

"That was quick." I say to my self.

_Sorry :( So wanna do something?_ _-Kendall :D _

_Sure what you got in mind? -Lucy :P _

_Don't know, wanna come over then we can decide? -Kendall :D_

_Okayy, give me 5 -Lucy :P_

_Awesome -Kendall :D _

I roll my eyes playfully at the last text before getting changed and going to his.

* * *

_**Later**_

"Are you going to let me go in your room yet?" I ask.

"Nope. No one goes in my room." He says staring at me.

Logan and Camille walk in, "It's true, no one goes in there."

Kendall point his head towards me with a told-you-so look, I playfully shake my head. "So what you guys up to today?" I ask Logan and Camille.

"Well we're about to go out for a meal, wanna join?" Camille asks.

"We'd love to" Kendall says, "as long as it wasn't meant to be a date."

"Nope, you're welcome to come." Logan agrees.

"Great" I say, " let's go."

* * *

**_That Night After the Meal_**

"Well, we're back off to Camille's, glad you guys came tonight." Logan says before him and Camille leave.

"Thanks for letting us" I say after them with a smile, I turn to Kendall. "What'ch wanna do now? It's getting dark."

"To the roof to look at the stars?" He asks, I nod in agreement as we go off to the roof.

**_On The Roof_**

"That stars are beautiful." I say looking up at them, as we are both next to each other on bean bags.

"They always are, it's just hard to see them with all the lights, unless you're out at the right time."

"Which I'm guessing we are?"

"Yeah" Kendall says softly.

"You like the stars don't you?" I ask looking over to him.

"I always have, they just look to peaceful, you'know?" I nod as he looks across to me.

He looks even more amazing in moon light.

Okay I'll admit. I still love him. I didn't use to think it was love but, then when he picked Jo, and being away from him for so long, I realized.

I'm in love with Kendall Knight.

"Come on, stand up." Kendall says to me while getting up, then offering his hand to help me.

"Why?" I ask.

"There's something you should know." Oh because that sounds so good.

"What is it?" I ask, our hands still intertwined.

**Kendall's View **

I don't know what's happening. It's like the stars are giving me confidence to tell her or something, it's, strange.

"I was wrong to pick Jo." I pause to see her reaction.

"Kendall-" I interrupt her.

"Listen a second, please?" I ask, shes nods. "I shouldn't have piked her because she was safe, she's boring. Really, really boring. It should have been you. I should have grabbed you're hand there and then and told her you were my girlfriend right that miniute. But me being an idiot, didn't do that, and picked her. You left the Palmwoods, I made you want to leave. I'm sorry for that, I really am, if I could turn back time, it would be you I picked. I would have grabbed your hand and told her you were my girlfriend, I would have done everything for you." I take a breath. "Even though I what pushed you away, I'm guessing I'm also what brought you back?" She nods slightly. "Lucy, we have these amazing moments together that I've never had with anyone else, no-one. I'm sorry I didn't see it before, I honestly am. I don't think anything I ever say will make you forgive me. All a guy can do is try right?"

"Kendall" I open my mouth to talk but she carries on, "my turn to talk." I laugh lightly.

"You picked Jo, she was safe, I get that, I'm over that. If you had grabbed my hand and told her I was you're girlfriend think how different things would be. We might not have had all these moments over the past few weeks, we might not have this roof. Where would we be without this place?" She laughs lightly and I smile. "I left the Palmwoods because I couldn't stand to see you with her all the time instead of me, but I came back because I realized, I had to fight for you, I couldn't do that if I wasn't back here. I've never had moments like we have with anyone else before too. You're the only one. You're the only one that makes me get butterflies in my stomach when you're around. You're the only one who makes me laugh no matter what mood I'm in. You're the only one that I am completely myself around. One sorry was enough, I already forgave you when it happened. I just need to know one thing." I nod. "Do you sill like me?"

"Lucy, I don't still like you." I say, her expression chances to sadness but she tries to hide it, "I'm in love with you Lucy Stone. You're my Cover Girl." She smile's bigger than I've ever seen her smile before.

She leans up a kisses me, but only for a second.

"Now I have a question for you." I say looking her in the eyes, "do you still like me?"

"I know it isn't a 'crush' or a 'like' Kendall. I'm in love with you too Kendall Knight." She says leaning up and kissing me again, this time for longer and a deeper kiss. I could feel all the emotions we were feeling, everything.

And just like that, his night was my best night ever, I will never forget tonight.

All I can say is thank you stars, without you I would still be lieing about my feelings.

* * *

**A/N- Okay what did you think? The story isn't over yet, most likely one or two more chapters I think...**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review please :D**


	12. When Do We Tell?

**A/N- Hey, so sorry for the wait I'm running on empty for idea's.**

**I have idea's for one or two more chapter's, if you have any let me know.**

**So, thanks for the reviews, I love hearing what you think :)**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything from Big Time Rush.**

* * *

**Kendall's View **

What was last night? Last night was the best night ever. I kissed Lucy again, and it was even better than the first.

But now, I'm kinda guessing that she's my girlfriend, we didn't really talk about it.

"I'll text her" I say out loud, no one is here so it will just be us.

_Hey, wanna come over? Everyone's out -Kendall :D _

_Yep, be there now - Lucy :P _

Okay, so I have a good ten minutes untill she's here considering it's midday and I probably woke her up so she'll have to get ready.

I could make food...nah.

"Hey!" Lucy says walking in and over to the couch to sit by me.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?"

"Wow, straight to the point there huh?" I turn away from her awkwardly.

"Oh, I uh-"

"Kendall" she say's interrupting me, "I was joking, yeah, I'll be your girlfriend."

I smile and kiss her before pulling away with a question to ask.

"Do we tell people? I mean, if we do then they might think I really was cheating on Jo with you and that would look really bad on both of us."

"Yeah true, but we can't act like a couple around people or out in public if we don't tell people."

"Well, we're only ever with our friends here, or back with Gustavo recording, we can be like a couple with all them?"

"What if it gets out?"

"Then we'll deal with it. Look" I say wrapping my arms around her bringing her closer to me. "I was never cheating on Jo, we got together last night. Sure we can't prove it but, our fans, they'll believe us, and that's all that matters, right?"

"Yeah you're right. So do we tell?"

"I say we tell our friends first, then we have an interview about the song in three days, we can tell everyone else then?"

"Okay, if you're sure?"

"I'm sure, but we always have three days to back out."

She smiles and we lean in for a kiss although it was quickly interrupted by the guys walking in.

"All I'm saying is if the Jennifer's won't go out with this" James says doing his James hand action, "then they won't go out with you."

"That's not true they will go out with me." Carlos says.

"Guy's they aren't going to go out with any of you, no shh" Logan says trying to make them stop talking, they both mumble something before turning to face me and Lucy.

Lucy repositions herself in my arms and we wait for the guys to notice.

"Hey Kendall, Lucy." Carlos says as him, Logan and James sit down. "Where were you last night Kendall? I came back but you weren't here yet." How they haven't noticed that me and Lucy are as close to each other as we can possibly be at the moment.

"I was on the roof with Lucy."

"Oh cool" he says putting on the TV.

"Seriously?" Lucy whispers in my ear, I nod in disbelief.

"So, Lucy, it's only a matter of time untill you-_wait_" the penny drops, "you two are sitting very close..."

"She pretty much on top of me James."

"Logan, I don't wanna watch this, hand me the remote." Carlos says in the background.

Camille walks in and stares at me and Lucy straight away, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU AND KENDALL WERE TOGETHER!?" She screams at us, finally.

Me and Lucy both let out a sigh.

"I'm glad someone noticed!" I say turning my head to the boys.

"Hey! I was close." James says, Lucy rolls her eyes at the comment.

"Okay, you two are like always her, didn't think anything of it." Carlos says turning back to the TV.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Camille says running over to hug us.

"Us too" the boys say in unison.

"So when did it happen?"

"We kissed on the roof last night." I say smiling, after a few 'awh's I continued, "we're going to tell everyone in the interview in a few days."

"Great." The boys say.

"I'm coming to this interview!" Camille says before getting food.

"Well, the interview is going to be interesting." Lucy says before kissing me again.

"GET A ROOM!" Carlos shouts, so I pull Lucy closer and smile into the kiss.

* * *

**A/N- So that shorter than I planed but hope you liked it anyway. **

**The next chapter will be the last.**

**It will be sad to see the story come to an end, but all stories must.**

**So I'll see you next chapter.**

**Review Please :D**

**Twitter- lovestories98FF and/or WestBeach98**


	13. The World Knows About Kucy

**A/N- I wrote this chapter then when I went to save it and my internet failed :'( So this isn't as long as it was originally. So sorry :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favs throughout! Love you all!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything from big time rush or the song used.**

* * *

**Kendall's View **

"So, todays the day!" James says joining Lucy and I.

"Yep, first time the fans hear the song." I say.

"Yep, and, you and Lucy are telling everyone." He says as everyone else comes and joins us.

"How do you think people will react?" Camille asks."

"No idea" I say.

"Well, the Jendall fans will be annoyed and think Kendall was cheating. Then the Kucy shippers, as James says they are called" James gives her a thumbs up, "will be happy."

"Just look at the happy ones, there are some hard core fans" Carlos says.

"True."

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

"Kendall, your phone has a text." Lucy says.

"How'd you know it was his?" Camille asks.

"Because I'm holding it."

"Thanks babe."

_Dogs, get to the interview! - Gustavo _

"I think we should go." I say getting up.

"Why? It doesn't start for another two hours" Camille asks.

"Gustavo said Dogs. Which means he's in a bad mood again" the boys looked at each other then hurried to get us all out the door.

* * *

_**Back Stage At The Interview** _

"Dogs! Here's the plan, you answer questions then you sing. That is it. Nothing stupid. Don't mess this up. You're on in two." Gustavo says before leaving.

"What put him in a bad mood?" Lucy asked.

"The better question is what put him in a good mood in the first place." James says, us boys nod in agreement.

_After the break we're joined by BTR and Lucy stone, where they'll be answering your question and performing their new song! _

"Ready?" I ask Lucy.

"Yep."

"Camille you sure you're fine here by yourself?" Logan asks her.

"Yes Logan, now go! And remember to mention I'm an actress!" She says, making us all laugh.

_Welcome back! Let's give a big welcome to BTR and Lucy Stone! _

"Hey" we all say sitting down on the couch.

_So, who wrote the song we're going to hear today? _

"That would be me and Kendall" Lucy says smiling.

"Yeah, it's called 24/seven" I say, also smiling.

_Great, I bet people can't wait to hear it! _There's sudden screams from the audience, excitement filling the room. _So speaking of you too...where are we with that?_

"Well" I say putting my arm around her, "we're together." Please, please go well.

_Well, about time! What do we think everyone? _The crowd erupts into cheers, I let out a sigh, must be a 'kucy' audience. _So, did this happen before or after the Jendall split up? _

"After." Lucy says smiling.

"Yeah, I never cheated on Jo, I wouldn't do that."

_Well if not because of Lucy, then why did Jendall end? _

"Oh, oh I can answer this one!" We all turn to Carlos who has his hand up.

_Yes, Carlos? _

"She didn't make an effort with us, and tried to make sure we never had time with Kendall."

"Carlos, it wasn't THAT bad. Jo's a nice girl, just not the right one" Logan says.

"Are you saying that so it doesn't look bad?" Carlos whispers to Logan but since he has a mic on, everyone hears. I hang my head down.

_She was THAT bad then huh? _

"No, listen. She just, stopped me from being me, she didn't mean too, but it happened. She wasn't right for me but she will find the right guy for her, I'm just not him." I say.

_And Lucy? Is she the 'right' one for you? _

I look to Lucy and smile, "yep, perfect." The crowd cheers again, and I smile even more.

_Well, on that happy note, I wish you two the best. And you Logan with Camille. _

"She's an actress!" Logan basically shouts, me, Lucy, James, and Carlos all burst into laughter. As I look across to where Camille is standing I see her smiling and laughing slightly too.

_Right, well there you have it! Lucy is happening, Logan's girlfriend Camille is an actress, but, no need to worry girls! James and Carlos are still single! So to finish the show, how about a performance from BTR and Lucy Stone? _The crowd cheers, again, I love these fans! _I'll take that as a yes! So here it is! _

"Thanks so much for all your support so far! We love you all!" James says, "this is for all of you, written by Lucy and Kendall! Hope you enjoy!"

"I can feel it in the air  
I like the truth but love to dare  
Livin' life like it's a vacation

_We are golden like the sun  
Never never age, we all stay young  
Cause we're the here and now generation_

___Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
24/Seven  
24/Seven_

___We got no one to impress  
Looking fly no matter how we dress  
Standing up forever 'cause there is no wind_

_It doesn't matter where you're from  
'Cause we're all together here as one  
When tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again_

___Try and knock us down  
We'll get up every time  
We can run this town  
So let's do what we like, do what we like_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
We got light, 24/seven_

___All day, every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say  
All day every day's a holiday  
We don't care what other people say_

_All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/Seven  
All day, every day all we gotta say  
Is live your life, 24/Seven  
All day, every day is a holiday  
We're alright, 24/seven  
All day, every day everybody's saying  
Live your life, 24/seven  
C'mon and sing it baby  
24/seven  
All day, c'mon sing it baby  
24/seven  
C'mon and sing it baby, sing it baby  
24/seven" _

The crowd cheer and Lucy comes to hug me.

_Okay, well that's all for today, big thank you to BTR and Lucy Stone! And to you guys, see you next time. _

Then everyone begins to leave, as we walk out of the studio in one big group I can't help but smile as I bring Lucy close to my side.

I do hope Jo finds someone that can deal with her, I'm just not him.

I can't help that I'm in love with Lucy Stone, and she loves me too.

* * *

**A/N - Okay, so that's the end :( Sad to see it end but it had too. **

**So A big thank you to everyone for supporting this story and I hope you read my other ones! :D**

**Review please.**

**Love you all forever! - WestBeach98 **


End file.
